Modern unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), with their small sizes and flexibility, have become widely used in a variety of military and civilian applications such as surveillance and tracking, remote sensing, search and rescue, scientific research and the like. UAVs are typically controlled wirelessly by remote control equipments and/or by onboard control programs.
Most UAVs have at least two wireless communication modules. One of the wireless communication modules can be configured to receive control data transmitted by a controlling terminal. Based upon the received control data, various operational state of a UAV may be adjusted including position, attitude, speed, and the like. Another wireless module can be configured to transmit feedback data to a monitoring terminal. The feedback data may include an operational state of an UAV, sensor data acquired by the UAV (e.g., image data captured by an onboard camera), and other similar data. The monitoring terminal can include wireless-enabled computing devices (e.g., laptops, server, or other recording/storage devices).
Frequently, the same frequency bands (e.g., the 2.4 GHz band) are used for both control data transmission and feedback data transmission. However, interference can occur when the control data is being transmitted at the same time as the feedback data over a shared frequency band, causing poor data reception, disruption of normal operations or even loss of control of the UAV.